Coping with Heartbreak
by Dreams.Rewritten
Summary: Set after Bolin had witnessed Korra and Mako kissing. Involves a drunk Bolin and some brother bonding between him and Mako!


A/N: Hey guys! I honestly can't say I recall the last story that I had ever written - it's been ages. However, after watching the Legend of Korra and falling in love with Bolin, I can't help but want to write about the guy! I apologize if my writing is a bit on the rusty side x) enjoy!

Oh, and I do not own the Legend of Korra :( !

* * *

I patted Pabu one last time on the head before heading towards the doors - I figured that Korra would still be pretty close and I'd be able to catch up with her. I'd managed to get a nice bouquet of flowers and had enough money on me to take her out for dinner. It was a little on the late side, but I figured since she was the avatar she'd be hungry. Am I right?

"Don't worry little buddy," I assured my close friend, grinning down at him. "I mean the worst that'll happen is she'll say no."

I pushed the doors open and began walking down the steps. I spotted Mako and headed in his direction, in hopes he'd known if Korra was still hanging around, or if she'd already began heading back. I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted something I never had anticipated. I stood there, hardly able to stand. The girl I loved was kissing my brother - one of the only people I truly relied on and the person I thought would never betray me.

Mako whirled around just as a gust of wind passed through, ruining the flowers. I couldn't help the tears that began to flow as I quickly ran from the scene. Out of all the people in the world that could do something horrible to me it just had to be my brother. He'd always been there for me and always had taken care of me. To think he could do something like that when he knew my feelings about Korra was just too overwhelming.

I wandered the streets for an hour - maybe two - before heading to my favourite ramen restaurant. I sniffled and wiped at my puffy eyes before heading in. I told Naroku my order before sitting in my regular booth. I was probably the one person that kept the business running with how often I ate there.

Pabu curled up against my neck and I scratched behind his ear. "Don't worry little guy, everything's okay," I said meakly, not at all sounding convincing.  
When my ramens were brought to me I stopped Naroku. "And some whiskey."

I wasn't all too sure what had happened when I was being shaken awake by none other than the brother betrayer himself. I could hardly understand anything he was saying, then alone give a coherent enough response. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged away from the whiskey. I figured it probably would have been easier for him to carry me and was completely thrown off guard when he did just that. First, he was stealing the girl I loved, now he was stealing my ideas. The rudeness.

I kicked Mako hard enough that he knew I was mad, but not hard enough to do any damage - at least I was pretty sure I did. I might have been dreaming. I demanded him to put me down, but he simply ignored my orders. Frustrated, I tried bending. I'm not entirely sure what I did, but nothing happened that I was aware of and I was still being forced back to our home. I huffed in annoyance.

"I hate you." Those were three words I'd never spoken to Mako and you could tell he hadn't been expecting it either. He paused for a second, but continued walking, not saying a word to me. "I really do!"

"Pabu, attack!" I cried to my furry friend whom was following a little bit behind us. He ran up towards us and I couldn't help but feel proud. That was until he just crawled up to sit on my back and enjoy the ride. "Atack, Pabu!"

It was no use I soon realized.

I groggily sat up in my bed, fighting off the nauseas feeling in my stomach. Why was it so bright, I wondered as I covered my head under the blanket. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but it seemed that wasn't happening. It took me a moment to remember how I'd gotten back here - which reminded me of the reason I'd started pounding back the whiskey last night. I sniffled and wiped my nose. It wasn't fair - Mako had always gotten the girls and could keep them as long as he wanted. Me on the other hand, I always managed to score a date or two before the girl would ditch me. I couldn't understand why though, I was always a gentleman on dates. Well, I tried to be one anyways.

Growing up on the streets made it kind of hard to be the most polite guy around, but nonetheless I was pretty sure I was a _good_ person. A truly genuine person - I looked out for others and always made sure I kept people happy. Which always made me wonder why girls couldn't love me. I just wanted to be loved.

I heard the door open and I turned the other way, so my back was to him.

"Go away. I don't talk to traitors," I told him, my voice hoarse from the crying.

Mako sighed, obviously annoyed with me. I knew he wasn't trying to be a bad brother, but at the time it seemed like it.

"We need to talk," he stated, finality in his voice as he sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Fine, but I'm not listening," I responded stubbornly.

He let out a deep breath, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Bolin, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that to my little brother - I've always looked out for you and I always will. If there ever comes a time where some girl might come between us, I just want you to know that she would never stand a chance. If being with someone meant hurting you, I wouldn't do that. You're my little brother - I've taken care of you for years and I always will. Even if sometimes you think you're a big kid now," he teased lightly. "but seriously, Bo. I'll always be here for you and if having anything with Korra means losing you then I won't even talk to her again."

I sniffled as I sat up. "Really?"

"Really, Bo."

I wiped at my tears a bit. "I don't want her to go though, but can we, I dunno maybe not go after her? Y'know? Like maybe if she really does love you, then she'll say it, but maybe we shouldn't ask her out and whatnot...," I trailed off, not entirely sure if I sounded very coherent.

Mako reached into his pocket and passed me a tissue to wipe away my tears. "Of course, Bo."

A smile graced my face before I felt myself pale a bit. "I think I'm gonna be sick," I muttered.

Not even a few seconds later was Mako was covered in noodles and alcohol. "Bolin!" he cried, jumping off my bed.

"Sorry," I said with a grin, before falling onto my pillow and falling asleep. Well, Mako would say I passed out, but I don't want to make myself out to be some sort of alcoholic or anything.

* * *

Leave a review! :) I love getting advice!


End file.
